Edward the Altruistic
by Numair57
Summary: Edward has to share himself with the world and he shouldn’t hold back. He’s not selfish it’s just for the greater good of everyone. He’s altruistic.
1. Prelude

Prelude: The Bar

As he entered the bar, both men and women turned to stare. He was 5'10" feet high, with muscles on his arms and chest that weren't overwhelming, but sexy in their rippling manner. He walked with the grace of a cat, with his long, black hair (which was tied into a ponytail) trailing behind him. He smiled at the bar, reveling bright, shiny teeth in perfect condition. Even his dark brown eyes made the bar patrons blush with desire. To think that a man this good looking existed!

The man never stopped walking until he reached the platform of the bar. He turned abruptly to face the busy bar. He gently coughed into his hand to clear his throat. Even though it was just a soft sound, the bar instantly went silent.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone else here, may I please have your attention?" Though it was said like a question, the soft purr of his voice made it clear that all attention should be give to this hunky god. "I am a man," he continued, "who can not hold back. I am sorry, but I know that I am so good looking that neither man nor women can resist my beauty. So, I tell you now, everyone in this room can have me, for the greater good. I, Edward, wish to share my body, heart and soul with everyone in the world. But tonight," he gazed across the room, making sure that all eyes were still on him. Then he whispered into the microphone, "I'm yours."

The room went wild with cheering by both the women and the men in the bar. Smiles lit across the faces of those who hadn't had love in years and by those who were married for years. As the man Edward stepped down from the platform, a man came up holding a beer in one hand and a whip in the other. "Hey buuuuuudddddddyyyyyy. Guess what the ladies, and guys, wanted me to give to you?"

"What?" asked Edward in the sweetest, angelic voice?

"Hehe, if you only knew…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Husband and Wife

Edward had always known that he was as beautiful as a god, and still had plenty of looks to spare. But it didn't make him vain in the least bit. No sir, Edward was as selfless as they come, giving all his body and soul for the whole world to share. After all, it was only fair.

One day, Edward was walking down the street and saw a couple that looked very unhappy together. _It looks like they need my help_ thought Edward, hurrying over to where they were sitting. As he drew closer, he could here the two arguing about how awful their sex life was. Well, if Edward knew only one thing in life, it's that his body could always help in that department.

"Why, hello there," he shouted walking towards the two. Both of their faces instantly lit up red with embarrassment. To think that such a handsome man overheard such a private conversation! "I couldn't help overhearing that you two are having some problems, and my policy is, 'If you can help, do so.' So here I am, ready to assist you with anything." He took both of their hands in his and whispered, "Anything at all."

The wife instantly covered her face, blushing bright red. The husband, however, said to Edward, "Actually, my wife and I would love to have you over for dinner." In reality, the husband was really wondering why he was so attracted to this Edward fello. Shit, he was straight man who was married, not some gay pansy! However, this fact didn't hurt the mood in the least bit.

"Great!" said Edward, smiling brightly at the couple with enthusiasm. It was so sincere that the husband felt guilty for ever having thought about not liking this man.

Edward then grabbed the wife's right hand and the husband's left hand so they could all walk together. "Come, for tonight, I'm yours for the taking!" Edward laughed and then forced the married couple to skip with him. Pretty soon, the three looked like they were five year olds just having a good time being alive.

"Now, about this dinner thing," Edward said on a park bench to the two, "I think that the pretty lady should make it while I'll teach the guy some things upstairs." He winked at the husband, who began to blush furiously. The wife laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "He could use some points in the bedroom."

As the three walked back (for they were too exhausted to skip) the husband thought about what his wife had said. Sure, she had said tell death do us part, but that was before she found out how lousy he was in the sack. _Maybe this Edward guy could help me out_ he thought hopefully. After all, he couldn't get much worse.

The door to the two story house opened and everyone clambered in. The wife shoed the two men upstairs and giggled, because the wife knew the second that she had seen this Edward fellow, he would be an amazing lover in bed. Of course she still loved her husband, but **damn** he needed the help more than she did.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked the husband, irritated at his wife's encouragement.

"WELL, the best place to start with is foreplay. After all," grinned Edward, "you need to be aroused to do things arousing." And with that, the teaching began.

After and hour or two the two men came downstairs massaging their crouches. "Damn, you are a really good, uh, teacher," said the husband.

Edward flashed a smile. "Glad you think so too."

The wife (who had notice the banging going on upstairs) said, "My furniture had better all be in one piece." At this, both of the men looked guiltily at each other and then stared at the floor in shame. "Damn, well, I can always get more." She then asked, "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say you'll never complain about your sex life again," said Edward, pulling her head to his chest. He started to sniff her hair, while massaging her leg at the same time, slowly working his way up. Her groans only encouraged him, making him take his other hand up her shirt, caressing the skin as it went along. Edward bent down slowly, kissing the top of her head and working his way down to where her mouth waited anxiously. His dry lips met her wet ones as the two touched and the two slowly enticed each other, all this while Edward's hands were still busy with their work.

"Hey, keep it PG!" interrupted the husband, separating the two from each other.

"I'm sorry Henry, but, she is delicious." Edward licked his lips, smiling a shrewd smile. He went past Henry and took the wife's face in his hand, directing it towards himself. "It even makes me wish I was a selfish creature, so I could have you more often, my dear. But alas," He said throwing his arms dramatically, "My body, heart, and soul is to be shared with the world equally. After all, everyone should have someone like me once in their lifetime! Don't you agree?" He asked the two, who were now holding each other's hands. The two nodded, because both knew that because of this man, their lives could never be the same.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The President's Wife

Edward wasn't vain (or so he believed), just practical about knowing how he was handsome and beautiful. He didn't live in Washington D.C., but he decided that it was high time he visited the capitol of his country, so he got on a train and headed off. During the train ride, there were: 4 ass grabs, 34 blown kisses (both sexes), 17 whistles, and God knows how many faints from passers by. It always pleased Edward to have a successful train ride. After all, train rides were the best way to share yourself with others.

He decided that since he'd come to the capitol, he'd better see the best thing there is to see: the White House. The tour lady was flustered during most of the tour, as was everyone else near Edward. He knew that he'd caused a stir, which meant that none of these people would ever forget him. _I so happy to help them all out with my beauty_ thought Edward, gazing at the paintings from the past.

Meanwhile, Linda, the first lady, was walking around her house when she smelled something. It normally wouldn't have caught her attention, but the smell was so…provocative and sexy. Linda had never known that a person or thing could actually **smell** so incredible, so she went off to find the person who carried the smell, not knowing what she would find.

While the first lady was off hunting the owner of the sexy smell, the owner himself was staring hard at the painting of Lincoln. How could the most famous president who ever lived be so unattractive? Perhaps he was the thing of his time, but still, ugh. Edward knew that all should share his body, but who would want a beard and a hat like that near them?

"Staring at Lincoln too?" asked a woman from behind.

"Yes, after all, he was a great man." Edward started to lean closer to touch the painting, but the woman pulled him back. "Don't," she whispered. "Security would be on you in a heartbeat."

"And even the first lady wouldn't be able to persuade them?" asked Edward innocently.

Linda pulled away from the sexy man while saying, "You knew?" Almost no one outside of politics knew who she was by her face.

Edward laughed, drawing closer to her while engulfing her faint smell of perfume. "I always know a person of great power when I see them and you, my lavender flower, have an aura of power that's a mile wide."

His words made Linda feel light on her feet. Who was this incredibly hot and sexy man, who seemed to know how to make her go faint in the knees? _Maybe I can get the FBI to get me his files…_thought the first lady. She quickly regained her composure and stammered, "I-I should probably call security just because you're without a group."

Edward grinned, drawing in closer to the first lady's face. "I don't think you'll do that just yet, anyway."

Linda backed against the wall, trying to start up her heart again. Edward certainly had quite an effect on her. "Why's that?" she gasped out. His hands were now inching slowly downward towards the back zipper on the skirt.

"Well, I suppose you have two choices. The first is to call security and end it now. Or," His voice dropped down to a barely audible whisper. "You can see where this takes us. However, know this: I'm only yours for today. That is," he slowly brushed against her side, so she would clearly know what he was feeling, "if you'll have me."

Linda knew she shouldn't gasp but it escaped her mouth without warning. By God, she felt like a school girl with her first crush. _I suppose it is like that in some ways..._She thought, bemused. Ever since Richard had become the president, their sex life had been zero. It was like smoking everyday and then suddenly having no cigarettes on the planet. And right here was a semi-sane man willing and ready to offer what she'd craved for so long. It didn't take long to say, "Alright, but not here."

"Then lead on to the bedroom, flower, and lead on."


End file.
